


Promise

by yaknownyan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Keith is upset and mad, M/M, Small fic, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaknownyan/pseuds/yaknownyan
Summary: However, Keith still wasn't ready to see him again. So close to him, just a few steps away. Talking, moving, breathing... alive. It is everything Keith hoped for, everything he had fought, clung and held on to and yet, he couldn't bring himself to move towards him. Hell, he couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye.





	Promise

  
  
Keith wasn't ready.

He had been searching for Shiro desperately, months of guilty, unquiet thoughts messed up into a turmoil while he tried to keep the team together, fixing Shiro's mess for him and rearranging himself at the same time. He had held on to the (seemingly) false hope that he was still alive, even when the entire universe was telling him the opposite. He clung to it,  ever so tightly, keeping it close to his heart as a reason to keep going, to keep his legacy alive.

Because it was what he would have  _wanted._  Keith somehow felt that, even if he wasn't with him physically, a small part of Shiro would be carried on with him. And not even Zarkon could take that away.

However, Keith still wasn't ready to see him again. So close to him, just a few steps away. Talking, moving, breathing... alive. It is everything Keith hoped for, everything he had fought, clung and held on to and yet, he couldn't bring himself to move towards him. Hell, he couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye. 

Everyone else was gathered around the black paladin, Lance being the first one to run up to him. A commotion of tears, questions and words of affection and appreciation. Pats in the back, hugs, handshakes and kisses. The hugs and kisses were mostly from Pidge and Hunk, and all the love was so overwhelming that it made Shiro trip and fall on the floor, with four fifths of his team lying on top of him and shaking between sobs and heavy laughter. If you didn't think hard enough about it, you could almost imagine that Shiro just came back from a vacation - it was like he wasn't as good as dead five minutes ago.

Keith wished he could walk up to him. He wished he could throw himself at him, getting lost in his embrace and kissing him with ardour, to show him exactly how much he was missed and yearned for. To fill up the empty hole in Keith's chest that was uninhabited for so long. 

Strangely enough, a lot of his wishes were related to Shiro. Whether he was there or not.

But now he currently was practically in front of him. It took a few moments for Shiro to meet his gaze, searching around the room and sighing with relief when he finally found him. He stood up and stumbled towards him, robotic arm reaching out to caress his cheek fondly.

Please don't say it. Please don't say it, _please don't say it,_   _ **pleasedon'tsayi-**_

"Keith." Shiro's voice croaked out.

This was his trigger. All of the emotions he kept bottled up for so long, or at least tried to, came flooding over his being all at once. It was like a panic attack (Keith knew what those looked like. Shiro suffered from them often, and he was the one to calm the him down when they happened), but he wasn't crying, or shaking, or fearful. He was stood in place, like a statue, cold sweat dripping through his marble skin like a wax figure.

He was angry. He was sad. He was most of all frustrated, because he had heard Shiro say his name like that before. With the exact same tone of voice, in a similar situation, not long ago. He hated how everything was so familiar, like an incredibly realistic  _déjà vu_.

Shiro had left him. Again. He had been alone, not knowing if he was in danger, or even alive. Again. He had left his remains for Keith to fix.  _Again_.

He came back to reality and slapped Shiro's hand away. The man removed it quickly, like it had been burned, and his eyes widened at a tear streaming down Keith's cheek. 

"Don't touch me." Keith whispered quietly, holding back a broken sob that hitched to leave his throat "D-don't act like you never left me again."

Shock soon twisted into a devastated expression which splattered across Shiro's face. Keith took that as an answer, and turned his back to him, running to his quarters so no one would try and catch up. 

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY. I hurt my own feelings while writing this. Hope you guys liked this small one-shot!


End file.
